Comic Cards 101
Comic Cards 101 Anim808, ΧΞΩΞθΞλΘλΞθΞΩΞΧ, Z Rak Introduction Korean Cards aka KCards will be excluded from this discussion (including GoTG card). If you have them, you have known the significance of cards for some time and more than likely don't require this guide. If you'd like to learn more about Kcards, click this link to see a Cynicalex video about them. If you're not exactly sure of the significance of cards or which are the best cards to equip, this guide is for you. Card Stats These are the most Important Stats to focus on 1. Attack Attack stats have no cap or ceiling and there are not diminishing returns from adding more of this stat. It is the most highly valued stat. There are three types of Attack stats available on cards: All Attack Gives you a balanced attack increase to both Energy and Physical Attack Cards that have All attack as a primary stat (slot 1 or 2) *Loki *Civil War #4 Energy Attack Increases energy attack Cards that have Energy attack as a primary stat (slot 1 or 2) *Iron Man #13 *Thors #2 Physical Attack Increases physical attack Cards that have Physical attack as a main stat (slot 1 or 2) *1872 #1 Shaner Variant *Punisher War Journal #1 2. Skill Cool Down (SCD) Your goal is to reduce skill cooldown by 25%-30% with your cards. You can supplement SCD with uru, uniform bonus, and #4 gear option as needed on your champs to meet the 50% cap. There is also a 14% Alliance bonus that will help you achieve that goal. This will all be displayed in your champ stat detail page after the 3.3 update. 3. Defense Penetration/Ignore Defense The goal is to get 25-30% Defense Penetration from your cards. There is no alliance bonus for this stat so you will find yourself rolling 4th gear, obelisk, uru and uniform upgrades to max it - (50% Cap) (All champion attacks will be dramatically decreased as this stat is lowers so do your best to achieve cap.) Cards that have Defense Penetration as a main stat (slot 1 or 2) *Groot #5 *Star Lord #2 *Secret Wars 2099 #1 Stats Notes It is important to note that you should NEVER sacrifice attack for other stats. Attack is your primary goal when rolling comic cards. The more attack you have the faster you kill your enemy. This is a simple rule to follow. ProTip For the most part, Energy attack is more important than physical attack. The meta for future fight is currently made up of energy attack characters where as physical is heavily resisted and weaker. Recommended Targets of Card Effects Other Stats Its worth investing in these stats if you can do so while maintaining goals for Attack, Ignore defense and Skill Cooldown. Use the following chart as a general guide for initial target goals *The Physical and Energy Attack Proc can each have a VERY strong impact on your game and show strong results in areas like ABX. Card Synergy You also want to have your iso set synergized with your cards, uru and uni upgrades. The most commonly used iso sets are *Power of Angry Hulk *Overdrive Both iso sets boost Attack. Pick whichever set best synergizes with the stats on your cards. NEVER WORK CARDS AROUND ISO set. The cards are your foundation and you build all other upgrades around them. Strong Set of Comic Cards The following is a good set of comic cards that you can begin building from your first day in the game. They can all be acquired by FTP (free to play) methods. Best Individual Card Rolls Each card has an optimal roll for the selection of each stat on the card. The 5th slot is a useless stat on 99% of cards worth using to begin with, hence you can effectively ignore that slot when deciding whether to equip a certain card. This means an ideal card will have 3/4 good rolls in slots 3, 4, and 6 (exceptions where the 5th slot can also be useful are included below). Loki *3rd slot - Defense Penetration *4th slot - 20% increase of Physical Attack proc(preferred) or Attack Speed *6th slot - Energy Attack(preferred) or Physical Attack Groot #5 *3rd slot - Energy Attack *4th slot - Skill Cooldown *6th slot - All Attack Iron Man #13 *3rd slot - Ignore Defense *4th slot - 20% increase of Energy Attack proc(Preferred) or Skill Cooldown *6th slot - All Attack Civil War #4 *3rd slot - Physical Attack *4th slot - 20% increase of Energy Attack proc(Preferred) or Skill Cooldown *5th slot - Critical Damage *6th slot - Energy Attack or Ignore Defense Civil War #3 *3rd slot - Physical Attack *4th slot - 20% increase of Physical Attack proc(Preferred) or Critical Damage *6th slot - All Attack Punisher #19 *3rd slot - Critical Damage(preferred) or Max HP *4th slot - Skill Cooldown *6th slot - All Attack Thors #2 *3rd slot - Defense Penetration *4th slot - Skill Cooldown *6th slot - All Attack Star-Lord #2 *3rd slot - Physical Attack *4th slot - Skill Cooldown *6th slot - All Attack Avengers #318 *3rd slot - All Attack *4th slot - Skill Cooldown *5th slot - Critical Damage *6th slot - Energy Attack MFF Comic Cards Calculator The MFF Comic Cards Calculator is a spreadsheet that has all data on each card and its possible stats. If you make a copy of the sheet, you can also use it to run models or simulations of your own cards to see how your own stats would change if you added different cards. It can be a very helpful tool as it does quick work of all of the evil math that you normally need to on your own. You can access the MFF Comic Cards Calculator spreadsheet here. If you want to make a local copy, execute the following steps: *Sign In to google (Upper right hand corner) *Open with Google Sheets (Push button in middle on top bar) *Make a copy (Click File Dropdrown menu, then click Make a Copy...) You certainly don't need this spreadsheet, but if you like spreadsheets, its a nice one. We hope this guide was helpful and if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to comment! (Reference Album section in Throned's Line main group chat to see examples of OP cards) This Wiki is a living page and will be updated at will Category:Guides